


Kiitos (That Was A Good Day)

by trycatpennies



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/trycatpennies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is from something Sauli says in Bexless' fic, read that first if you haven't. It's amazing. Also, I speak no Finnish whatsoever, so. This is all the fault of google translate?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kiitos (That Was A Good Day)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Someone Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200073) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



> This is from something Sauli says in Bexless' fic, read that first if you haven't. It's amazing. Also, I speak no Finnish whatsoever, so. This is all the fault of google translate?

“Minun,” Sauli says, and he traces the letters across Adam’s thigh, smirking when Adam fidgets. “Stop it. You’re the one who wanted to learn Finnish.”

“Sure,” Adam says, and when Sauli finishes the ‘I’ with a bite into Adam’s inner thigh Adam squirms so hard he almost kicks Sauli in the head. “But this is just mean. What’s Finnish for cocktease?”

Sauli smiles, then leans down and licks up Adam’s dick, starting at his balls and ending by sucking on the head. He pops off when Adam groans.

“Julma,” Sauli says, and Adam glares. “It means cruel.”

Adam fists both hands in Sauli’s hair, and Sauli opens his mouth, let’s Adam fuck up into it, both Sauli’s hands curled into Adam’s thighs. His own dick is hard, pressing against his stomach where he’s bent over to get as much of Adam’s cock crammed down his throat as possible.

He pulls off when Adam lets him up for breath.

“Come in my mouth,” Sauli pants, and he licks out the word ‘mouth’ before swallowing Adam’s dick. He fists his own dick and tugs, jerking off in time to Adam thrusting up, and when Adam comes, pulling just this side of too hard on his hair, Sauli comes, swallowing around Adam’s dick.

“Holy shit,” Adam says, and Sauli smiles proudly, because Adam looks dazed and well-fucked.

“Kiitos,” Sauli says, and he licks it into Adam’s thigh. “Means thank you.”

“Kiitos,” Adam repeats. “Fucking kiitos.”


End file.
